project_teen_wolffandomcom-20200214-history
Topic:Supernatural Species
Werewolves (View Werewolf for more info) Werewolves are wolf like humanoids with sharp claws, glowing eyes, fangs, pointed ears and enhanced agility, eye sight, healing, and healing. Werewolves can also howl, and growl. All werewolves lose control during a full moon unless they learn to control it. Heartless 6x07 Peter Hale werewolf form.jpg|Peter Hale, a Beta Werewolf from "Teen Wolf" Tyler-Posey-Scott-alpha-werewolf-shift-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-10-Riders-on-the-Storm.jpg|Scott McCall, an Alpha Werewolf from "Teen Wolf" 3x07_Erica_wolf_eyes.png|Erica Reyes, a Beta Werewolf in "Teen Wolf" Werecoyotes (View Werecoyote for more info) Werecoyotes are almost exactly like Werewolves, They're humanoid figures with claws,fangs, glowing eyes,but don't have pointed ears, they have enhanced agility, eye sight, hearing, healing, but their blood lust and urge to kill is much stronger than a werewolves. Werecoyotes are tougher to train due to their higher blood lust, but can be trained to control themselves. 6x04_Relics_Malia_coyote_shift.png|Malia Tate, a Werecoyote from "Teen Wolf" Edgar.png|Edgar, a Werecoyote from Teen Wolf 5x17_The_Desert_Wolf.png|The Desert Wolf, a Werecoyote from Teen Wolf Werejagaurs (View Werejaguars for more info) Werejaguars are human like figures with claws, fangs and glowing eyes. Their eyes glow a different colour then that of a werewolf and werecoyote. Like the coyote they have a strong urge to kill and also must learn to control themselves on a full moon,especially on a full moon.Their skin turns a blueish-violet colour when transformed. Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_6_Orphaned_Kate_transformed_at_Argent_Arms.png|Kate Argent, a Werejaguar from Teen Wolf Kitsunes (See Kitsune for more info) Kitsunes have glowing eyes like the Werewolf, Werecoyote, Werejaguar and Hellhound, but unlike all of them, Kitsunes don't get claws, or fangs, but instead they get an invisible aura that looks like a fox that you can only see when you turn your eyes on. Kitsunes also automatically know kung-fu and katana skills. 5x08_kira.jpg|Kira Yukimura, a Kitsune in Teen Wolf. Noshiko_ghosted_s6.jpg|Noshikio Yukimura, a Kitsune in Teen Wolf. Kanimas (See Kanima for more info) Kanimas are lizard like humanoids, they have claws that produce a paralytic toxin that paralyzes their enemies for a few hours, they get a tail they can snap people's necks with, grab them by their feet to trip them, other things. they get sharp teeth unlike fangs, they also have lizard eyes and scales. Kanimas are similiar to Werewolves, their power is greatest during the full moon and often cannot be trained to control their power on a full moon. 2x06_Kanima_Jackson.jpg|Jackson Whittemore, a Kanima from Teen Wolf Abomination_4.png|Kanima from Teen Wolf Hellhounds (See Hellhounds for more info) Hellhounds are similiar to Werewolves,Coyotes and Jaguars, they have glowing eyes, claws and fangs, they also have enhanced agility, hearing, healing and eyesight. Hellhounds don't reach to a full moon. They do not have an urge to kill unless that's the person they are. Hellhounds can also ignite themselves on fire and shoot heat waves from their bodies. They're also completely immune to fire. Teen_Wolf_Season_6_Halwyn_Hellhound.jpg|Halwyn, a Hellhound from Teen Wolf Heartless_6x07_Parrish_Hellhound_eyes.jpg|Jordan Parrish, a Hellhound from Teen Wolf Banshees (See Banshee for more info) Banshees are the closest thing to a human in the supernatural world. They do not have glowing eyes, fangs, claws or anything that give away their "supernatural secret" except for their screams. Banshees claim to hear voices in their heads and can hear screaming when someone is about to die. Once a banshee learns to use their voices as weapons, they can project their sound waves in a single direction and can destroy a human skull with full force. 5x14_Meredith.png|Meredith Walker, a Banshee from Teen Wolf Banshee_lenore.jpg|Lenore, a Banshee from Teen Wolf Lydiaimage.jpg|Lydia Martin,a Banshee from Teen Wolf Chimeras (See Chimera for more info) Chimeras are humans turned into supernatural by humans or "The Dread Doctors" as seen in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. They are often 2 things of something. Like for example, Theo Raeken is a Werewolf/Werecoyote Chimera and has all the abilities of both and can transform into both a Wolf and Coyote. Belasko_creatures_of_the_night.jpg|Belaski, a Werewolf/Garuda Chimera from Teen Wolf Tracy_vs_kira.png|Tracy, a Werewolf/Kanima Chimera from Teen Wolf Theo-6x15.png|Theo Raeken, a Werewolf/Werecoyote Chimera from Teen Wolf.